Detrimental
Detrimental is a robot made by FightingBotInformal. It will appear in Series 2.5 and 3 of Banter Wars. It is a black-coloured cage spinner armed with six sword-styled blades arranged in a triangle. Detrimental is unique in that if is flipped onto its side, it will flail about the arena and self-right or damage opponents. During testing, Detrimental beat most of Doodle's robots, however the robot is made out of aluminum, which means if it gets hit, it will not take much punishment and is therefore rather fragile, as some of its battles showed. After Series 4, Detrimental will be retired and replaced with Detrimental's Revenge. Robot History Series 2.5 In Wiki Wars, Detrimental was put up against veteran Plantation 3 from DeadGenocide/Panzer Inversion. Detrimental's spinning cage proved ineffective against Plantation 3's weaponry, and by the end of the match it had been reduced to little more than a crumpled heap thanks to Plantation 3's flywheel. Plantation 3 won by KO, and Detrimental was eliminated from the Wiki Wars tournament. Next, Detrimental appeared in the Team Trash competition, teamed up with fellow Boondock Saints machine Dinistrio 2, from teammate Jamied666. Placed against them in round one was the reigning Team Trash champions, Ste-Zus's Ste-Zus and Young Bones Gaming's Captain Flippington, an unenviable draw for a pair of rookie machines. As Detrimental spun up its cage, Ste-Zus charged straight in with its front claws. Detrimental's cage proved more than able to keep Ste-Zus at bay, causing huge damage to Ste-Zus' side and weaponry and keeping it from getting at the shell of Detrimental. Meanwhile, Dinistrio 2 sheared Captain Flippington's lifting arm off with the first blow when the two met head to head. Pushing the advantage, Dinistrio 2 drove Captain Flippington along the arena wall, battering the machine to bits. With a final flourish, Dinistrio 2 turned inwards on Captain Flippington, its flywheels getting a grip underneath Captain Flippington and throwing it over the arena sidewall and out, the first-ever out of the arena in Banter Wars by flywheel. Dinistrio 2 then turned its attention to Ste-Zus, throwing it about with its vertical flywheels before tossing it out of the arena as well, thereby taking out the champions in a matter of seconds. Detrimental and Dinistrio 2 as a result moved on to the second round of the Team Trash. Detrimental was entered in the Weapons Match against previous Weapons Match champion Stickman's Stickman, The Snaveeel's Snave 1, and fellow rookie Rob Collins' Four in the Spinners section of the competition. From the beginning, Detrimental and Four went weapon to weapon, both barely moving as Snave 1 and Stickman dueled. After a short fight, Snave 1's weapon was ripped off and Stickman moved in for the kill, quickly knocking out Detrimental, eliminating it from the Weapons Match. Detrimental was not finished yet, taking part in the New Blood competition as well, where it faced Steve Stropkovic's Alfa Rapter, J-L Games' The Red Baron, and YoshiStarHunter's Chompy, the favored machine for the fight. Detrimental immediately spun up to speed and spectacularly severed off Alfa Rapter's axe within seconds of the battle starting. Alfa Rapter then tried pushing around Detrimental, but was heavily damaged on its front in the process. Detrimental, unseen on camera, then took off two of Chompy's three axes. Chompy then finished off the smoking The Red Baron with its remaining axe, immobilizing it. Detrimental then quickly spun up to full speed and charged right into Chompy's left side, heavily damaging it and exposing its left-side wheels. It then damaged the back of the already immobilized The Red Baron once again, and spun off into Chompy, taking off its remaining axe. Alfa Rapter and Chompy, both weaponless, teamed up on Detrimental, pushing it into the flame pit, but then Alfa Rapter started smoking thanks to its damage from Detrimental, leaving Adam to make a memorable quote: Chompy then got electrocuted thanks to the nearby electrical shock corner and started smoking and caught fire as well. Detrimental spun up to speed again as Chompy pushed Alfa Rapter towards it, and finally immobilized Alfa Rapter, and a limping Chompy charged Detrimental, but met the same fate as Alfa Raptor as it was immobilized by the spinning cage. Detrimental therefore won its New Blood match, and was joint champion as well due to the New Blood never having a next round. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 3 Trivia * Detrimental's name is based off the word, which means "tending to cause harm". Series Record * Series 1-2: Did not enter * Series 2.5: Wiki Wars (Round 1), Team Trash (Round 2 with Dinistrio 2), Weapons Match (Round 1), New Blood (Rumble Winner, Joint Champion) * Series 3: Entered Category:Robots with horizontal spinners Category:American Robots Category:Robots with unique weaponry Category:Robots built by GameTechMods members Category:Robots with spike weapons Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Series 2.5 Competitors Category:Debut in Series 2.5